


Life Drawing - Comic

by francu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: This story is based on drcalvin's fanfiction "Life Drawing" - in comic format.I tried to be true to the original work but some elements may differ.I attempted to process the whole fanfiction into drawings so it is not necessary to know the story beforehand to understand it, but highly recommended for your own enjoyment as it is wonderfully written.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 247
Kudos: 226





	1. Book One - Sketching 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783697) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 




	2. Book One - Sketching 2




	3. Book One - Sketching 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest one in the whole comic I think, sorry... also the first cobblestone in the LoveOfHands Road - which leads to the Hell of Hands, you'll see.
> 
> I just realised that a bit of the text was missing somehow (and I only have the .png with me right + lost the font I guess), I tried to fix it so if you didn't notice that's great, I'll change it when I get my hands on the original. next week.


	4. Book One - Sketching 4




	5. Book One - Sketching 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at these I really feel ashamed, but everyone has been very supportive and nice so far, so thank you all :) <3


	6. Book Two - Linework 1




	7. Book Two - Linework 2




	8. Book Two - Linework 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found more then one typos and rubbish/illegible texts, but if you find any, please let me know and don't be shy about it - I shall fix them in the future.


	9. Book Two - Linework 4




	10. Book Two - Linework 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* ... I am more than NOT happy with this one, but again, it was a long time ago - and at least it is finished page (... unlike, dear me, the whole 4th "book" which would be the last one XD). Anyway, the next one is better so bear with me!  
> Anyone who left comment(s), kudos or just lurking around: you are the best! <3


	11. Book Three - Shading 1




	12. Book Three - Shading 2




	13. Book Three - Shading 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I got a new job and the first few weeks are always, ugh. Thank you for your patience and lovely comments, I will answer to all!


	14. Book Three - Shading 4




	15. Book Three - Shading 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> this is the most ungrateful update, because it is the last one for now.
> 
> 'For now' means that I have some loose sketches for some of the last pages but I have no idea when will I feel like or find time for working on them again.   
> I really hope it will happen, and it was never my intention to hurt anybody by posting this, knowing it is, and that probably will stay, unfinished.
> 
> I could blame it on RL things, depression, covid, lost of interest, whatever, but it does not make it any better, because I know what it feels like. It is a reverse karma.
> 
> I had to choose between not posting these at all like, maybe never, or posting it like this - I only wanted to share it hoping if will make some of you happy!   
> All the lovely comments, kudos, nice words, cheerings and love overshined my hopes, and I still hope I made the right choice.


End file.
